Oblivious To You
by floopyrocks
Summary: Akari is starting a new life as a farmer when after she recieves a cry of help from Finn. Akari never smiles and barely ever says anything nice. So what will happen when she meets the over energetic crazy fanatic, Luke? Prequel to Going Bananas Over You.
1. It All Starts Here

**Here it is! This is what you've all been waiting oh so patiently for! The prequel to "Going Bananas Over You"! *a parade starts filing by* **

***I make parade go poof :3* Me: Luke! If you would do the honors.**

**Luke: With pleasure, Floopy! Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon in any way. **

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

Akari's POV

I lay on the back of the carriage with my head nestled in the soft hay. My eyes were closed and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep when I heard a small voice call my name. "Akari…" My eyes shot open to see the small orange clad harvest sprite, Finn.

I yawned and stretched. "What?" I said quietly enough for Finn to hear me but Cain wouldn't hear me.

"We have to go see the Harvest Goddess immediately. I have feeling that she needs our help!" Finn replied.

I yawned again then rested my arms behind my head. "I know," I whispered. "Stop bothering me about it."

"What was your name again?" That was Cain talking.

"Akari" I quickly replied.

He turned his attention back to road for almost a second before saying, "Mind if I ask you some questions Akari?"

"Shoot," I replied. He asked me when my birthday was (Fall 8) and what my favorite thing was (peaches and corn).

Next thing I knew we had stopped at a rundown place. Cain hopped off his horse and walked to the back of the carriage where I was looking at the sky. "We're here," he said.

I looked at him like he was crazy. _This place is a dump! _I thought when I noticed multiple holes in the roof of the barn, the coop, and the house that I'm supposedly supposed to live in. "Are you sure? You sure you don't have it mixed up with some nicer, better, farm with no holes in the roofs?" I asked.

"Positive," Cain replied as he jumped back onto his horse. He then quickly rode off into the distance.

Finn flitted around me in excitement. "Why don't you name it Akari?" he suggested.

I decided to name it Melodies Farm to continue the music names that were scattered throughout the island.

"Heeelloooo!" someone called. I turned to see short fat man with gray hair coming up to me.

He grabbed my hand and shook it really hard. "I'm Mayor Hamilton, the mayor of this fine island. You must be Akari! We are so glad to have you here! Our island might not be at its best economic times but we're pulling through! Oh and don't forget that at one point if you want to buy more land you have to come pay me 5000 G first! Also do you think you could give this to Bo when you see him? He's supposed to fix the bridge to the Garmon Mines District but I forgot to give him back his toolbox. I packed him a lunch inside it too! So don't forget! K, byeeee!" He said all of this really fast. Waaaay too fast for me to catch it all. He thrust a green toolbox into my hands then ran off to who knows where.

Finn told me he knew where the bridge was so he led me there and that's where I met Bo, one of the apprentices at the carpentry shop just across the bridge. I handed him the toolbox and he told me that he would have everything done by tomorrow thanks to Hamilton packing him a lunch for him. I took this opportunity to go back to my new house and sleep. I climbed under the dusty covers of my bed, coughing in the process before settling down into a deep sleep.

**So that's it! What did you think? R&R please! I promise to update soon if you review! :D**

**Me (sorry Luke's not here right now I had to wake him up with a banana to get him to do the disclaimer but he said that he isn't closing the chapter with me.): Have an EXTREMLY AWESOME DAY! :D**

**-Floopy**


	2. Your Mission

**HOORAY! I'M FINALLY UPDATING THIS! :D I finally remembered all of the ideas that I had for this so... ya I'm updating it! :D**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Me:Btw sorry guys but she doesn't meet Luke in this chapter. **

**Chapter 2: Your Mission**

Akari

Someone was trying to wake me up. "Akari... Akari?" I shot up with the edge of the bed's dusty covers clutched in my hands. It was Bo.

"Hey Akari!" he said cheerfully.

"Bo! What are you doing here?" I yelled.

Bo rubbed the back of his neck, embarassed. "I only came to tell you that the bridge is done." He said.

Still clutching the covers with one hand I used the other to scratch the back of my head. "Whatever Bo, just get out. It's very rude to just enter someone's house without asking."

I could see that I had hurt Bo's feelings, I didn't mean to. "Sorry, I guess I'll leave."

I watched him go and I sighed. Throwing the covers off of me, I stretched and did my morning routine. I watered my crops and went back to the bridge and sure enough, it was fixed. I cautiously put one foot on the bridge, then another and another and I eventually made it across.

The Garmon Mine District was full of stones and a large mountain. The first building I saw was the one closest to the forset entrance.

Finn tugged at the sleeve of my shirt. "C'mon Akari! The Harvest Goddess is this way!" I couldn't help it but for some reason I felt myself drawn to the building. Ignoring Finn's complaints I walked inside the building.

I was greeted by a tall man with dark blue hair and a mustache. "Hello there!" he said.

"Hey," I said.

"Welcome to the Carptentry Shop. I'm Dale!" He held his hand out to shake.

"Akari," I said as I returned the shake. He had a firm grip. I looked around. "Does anyone else work here?"

"My son and Bo. They're my apprentices."

"I've met Bo, where's your son?"

"He's at Fugue Forest, chopping down trees. I haven't seen him for days. If you see him can you tell him to come home? Here's the key for Fugue Forest," Dale said as he handed me a green key.

"Wait... You say he's Fugue Forest.. yet you have the key right here and you locked it? Did you ever think that maybe the reason why your son isn't hear right now is because you LOCKED THE GATE?" I yelled into his face. and without another word I walked right out.

"Uh... Akari... Don't you think you were a little harsh?" Finn said softly.

"He deserved it... that dumbass."

Finn slapped my cheek for the language but it felt more like a tickle.

Following Finn's directions we made it to the Goddess Pond.

The Harvest Goddess was beautiful. She had long flowing blue-green hair that was pulled back into two very long braids. The top of her hair was a light green-blue and as the braid got longer the hair got darker and at the bottom of the braid it was a dark blue. She had two long wings on her back and faded blue ring surrounded her. The Harvest Goddess explained my "mission".

"So you have to ring all five bells! Doesn't that sound fun?" The Harvest Goddess finished off with a smile.

Frowning, I replied,"No."

**So that's it.**

**And btw the thing with Akari yelling at Dale, that's actualy true in the game. IN the beginning of the game when you first meet Dale he asks you to look for his son, then when you start the quest to ring the Green/Blue Bell you have to ask Dale for the key to the gate ofFugue Forest, which is locked at first and the whole time, Dale's son, Luke is in Fugue forest which is locked with the only key that DALE HAS! Has anyone else notcied that?**

**R&R please! :D**

**-Floopy and Luke.**


	3. Visions

**Me: Here's another update! :D To the dislcaimer!**

**Luke: Yuppers! :D Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Chapter 3: Visions**

Akari

The next day I decided to start my quest to ring all five feeding Comet I talked to Finn about it.

"So do you know where the bells are?" I asked as I threw a bundle of fodder into Comet's feeding thing. I turned to face Finn and out of the corner of my eye I saw comet's black head bend down to eat her fodder. Finn nervously fidgeted with his hat and started playing with his tiny hands.

"Well..." Finn mumbled.

"Do you or do you not know where they are?" I asked again. Finn closed his eyes.

Finn

I closed my eyes and trained my senses far out.

The first thing I saw was the walls. They were closed in, making the room feel small. I then noticed the Red Bell of Fire, it hung on its frame. Footsteps echoed, the noise bouncing off the walls repeatedly like a ball, and a small dark figure approached the bell. I couldn't make out who the figure was because the room was too dimly lit.

The figure walked toward the bell. Its voice was squeaky. "Woah! What's this? I've been down here a lot but I never saw this!"

The figure lifted the bell off of the bell frame, letting out a small "oof!" as the weight shifted onto its arms. For a moment the figure struggled to hold the bell but then it finally got its bearings. The bell was almost as big as the figure itself so I imagined that the bell would be hard to carry. I shivered at the thought of me trying to carry the Red Bell of Fire.

I could hear Akari's voice, she sounded so far away. I ignored her, I was in the middle of something important.

The figure turned and walked out of the cave but before it did it said, "I'm gonna' go show this to Owen!" excitedly in its squeaky voice The vision blurred and I could feel air rushing around me.

"The Red Bell of Fire is missing from its frame in a small dimly-lit dark cave. Someone took thinking that it was a toy!" I said.

I could hear Akari again, she was yelling now. I couldn' make out what she said. All I heard was:

"Finn! ... Are...alright?...inn... me...!... ello?"

The vision suddenly became clear again, revealing a large field of plentiful crops. The once bright blue sky was now full of almost black clouds, not a single hue of the sky peeked through the gloom.

It suddenly zoomed into a couple of trees and I could now see a small clearing where the Yellow Bell of Earth hung on its frame. The wind blew softly, causing the bell to rock back and forth but it did not make a sound. A stong gust of wind wind, strong enough to knock over even the muscular strong Owen, suddenly blew. It lifted the Yellow Bell of Earth off its bell frame. The strong gust of wind carred the bell past Marimba Farm, past chase's house, past Julius' house, past the waterwheel, past the stone bridge that connected Akari's farm with Flute Fields, and it finally fell on a beach. As it was carried by the wind, the wind drained the bells color and the color of bell started to turn a rustic yellow. Finally it landed in the sand with a soft _"thump" _a soft "ow!" could be heard as well.

The bell started to fade away and in its place stood a small yellow sprite. It was Collin. Collin slowly rubbed his head, every movement he made was slow. His figure was faded and you could practically see right through him.

"The wind carried the Yellow Bell of Earth away from its bell frame and it drained Collin's power. It is now on a soft sandy beach," I said to Akari who I still couldn't see.

I heard some tidbits of what Akari said:

"Who...Coll...?"

The vision of Collin suddenly blurred again, then it became clear showing the Green Bell of Wind hanging on its bell frame inside a wooden structure. I assumed that it must've been nighttime because the room was dark and small beams of moonlight shone through the windows. Heels clicked up the stairs that led to the Green Bell of Wind and a witch came into view. All I could see was the back of her head, and her tall pointy witch hat.

"This will be great for my collection of green things," I heard her say. She swiped the Green Bell of Wind off of it's frame and fled the scene so fast that I could only get a glimpse of her orange eyes.

"Someone that looks like a witch took the Green Bell of Wind. I think it was a women, she wore heels," I said to Akari.

The vision blurred again and it became clear again a second later to show a cave. The cave was wide, not like the first cave that contained the Red Bell of Fire. Water dripped from the ceiling and it echoed off of the walls. A little stream ran around the Blue Bell of Water's little island, which it hung from its green bell frame. There was a stepping stone inbetween the Blue Bell of Water's little island and the stoney ground. Someone approached the Blue Bell of Water and I recognized it as Gill, the mayor's son. I gritted my teeth in anger. I shouted out, "Were you the one who took the Red Bell of Fire as well?" But then I realized that Gill was much taller than the figure that stole the Red Bell of Fire.

Gill circled the Blue Bell of Water, running his finger's across its smooth blue surface. "Hey Ben," he whispered softly.

_How did he know Ben's name? No one else other then Akari is supposed to know about us! _I thought.

"I'm going to leave the island to continue my studies elsewhere. I know that all the other bells have gone missing so I'm going to make sure that you don't go missing too," Gill said. He paused and looked down into his balled up fists. He opened one fist to reveal a small blue key. "I'm going to lock the entrance to the Watery Cave. I'm sorry Ben but I don't want anyone to take you away."

Gill walked out of the cave and I heard a soft voice say, "No! Please don't leave me! You're my only friend." It was Ben's voice.

"The Blue Bell of Water is safe. Gill locked the entrance to Watery Cave," I said to Akari.

Again I could only hear tidbits of what she said:

"...is Gill? oes...stil...ave...the key?"

The vision blurred once again and it became clear once again to reveal a small room. A colorful picture of the Harvest Goddess hung on the wall. Suddenly I felt time speed up, many people came and went and the picture got brighter every time someone left. Then for a long period of time (or atleast thats what I think) no one came and the longer the picture went without a visitor, the more the colors grew dull until at one point all the colors were drained from the picture and you couldn't even tell what it had originally looked like. Then Edge appeared in the room. He looked at the door longingly. "Please.. Come back..." he whispered so softly that I had to strain to hear him. Then he faded away to nothingness and the room was once empty.

"The location of the Purple Bell of Heart is unknown," I told Akari. The vision faded away and the walls of Akari's barn became clear in my sight.

Akari looked down at me (I apparently had fallen while watching the visions) as the musky smell of the barn reached my nose. "You okay, Finn? You were talking nonsense for a while and while you were talking you fell to the ground. I thought you couldn't fly anymore. You mentioned two names... Gill and Collin... who are they?"

I lifted myself into the air, my bones felt sore from being in that position for so long.

"Gill is the mayors son. He left the island to go study somewhere."

"Does he still have this key that you mentioned?" Akari asked.

I thought for a second and suddenly remembered the smell of stinky fish. "I remembered smelling some fish... Maybe he gave it to that little kid who works at the Fishery... what was his name? Panyo? Paula?"

"You mean Paolo?" she suggested.

"Ya! That's it!" I exclaimed.

"Now tell me.. who's Collin?" she asked.

"Collin guards the Yellow Bell of Earth."

Akari was silent for a moment. "Should I have been taking notes while you were having these freaky visions?" Akari asked.

I shook my head. "Nah. It's fine. I've got the memory of an elephant."

Akari relaxed. "That's good cause I don't remember things well..."

**So that's it! It was originally going to be one very LOOOOONG chapter but i decided that I should just split it up into two chappies... so... ya. I hope you liked it! R&R pleeezz! :3**

**Me and Luke: BYEEEE!**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	4. Reminded of Home

**You: More Updates? NO WAY!**

**Me: YES WAY!**

**You: NO WAY!**

**Me: YES WAY!**

**Luke: OK OK OK! I THINK THEY GET IT! NEW UPDATES! Woohoo.**

**Me: Geez Luke you're not hyper today.**

**Luke: I'm just getting tired of *he imitates me and you with his goofy grin on his face* "NO WAY!" "YES WAY!" "NO. WAY." "YES. WAY!" **

**You: We were only having fun.**

**Me: It's what we do best!**

**Luke: Ugh. I'm just gonna do the disclaimer.**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 4: Reminded Of Home

Akari

"So which bell do you want to start with?"

I didn't hear Finn, I was caught up in my own thoughts. "Maybe I'll buy a sheep," I said to myself as I walked out of the barn and into the bright sunlight. The bright sunlight promised warmth in days ahead but the chilly wind still held several traces of winter intertwined with it. I shivered, rubbing my bare arms. I then stopped. "Wait, do I even have enough money for a sheep?"

Finn came up from behind me. "Akari!"

"Sorry! My thoughts are elsewhere right now. What was the question again?" I asked.

"What bell do you want to start with?" he repeated.

I didn't even stop to think. "Well you said a women that was dressed like a witch stole the Green Bell of Wind so I kinda wanna' look into that. It sounds interesting. And also Julius told me that he thinks a witch lives in Fugue Forest. Maybe we should start there."

Finn smiled. "Sounds good!" I pulled some gold out of my pockets and counted them. Smiling I started to walk toward the bell on my farm that I rung to let Comet out. "Too bad this isn't one of the bells I have to ring."

Suddenly realizing the corners of my mouth had gone up I quickly forced them back down. Finn gasped and pointed at me. "You!... You smiled!"

I scowled at Finn, then turned and start walking towards Flute Fields. "Shut up Finn. It's nothing. And don't get used to it."

I could feel Finn smirking behind me as he followed.

* * *

><p>We walked into a small clearing, harshly surrounded by trees that blocked the sunlight. At one end of the clearing there was a gate. I walked over to it, gripped the handle tightly with white knuckles, and tried to pull the gate open but it would not budge. I turned to Finn with a look of disappointment on my face. "It's locked."<p>

"Hey... Didn't Dale say something about the gate being locked when we first met him?" Finn suggested.

I nodded suddenly realizing what Finn was saying. I dug through my rucksack until I pulled out a green key. I shoved it into the lock and turned it. The excitement in me used to be a small flame but when the click of the lock being unlocked reached my ears the excitement flared up in me until the flame was as big as a bonfire. I threw open the gate with little effort and the smells of the forest tackled me like I was a linebacker. The smell of the pine trees, specifically, was thrown at me and I felt like I was back at home.

Snapping back into the present, I took my first steps into the maze known as Fugue Forest. I took a look around and sighed heavily."This is going to take a while."

* * *

><p>I stumbled into a small clearing, leaves were sticking out of my hair. <em>THUNK!<em>

I then noticed someone swinging an axe at a tree. I went up to the person and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" I said.

He stopped and turned around to see me. Then he smiled real big and waved at me. He wore a white bandana with orange flames sweeping across the forehead. Dark sapphire blue hair stuck out from underneath the folds of the bandana. He tossed his axe carelessly over his shoulder; with the blade pointing out behind him and he had a good grip on the handle. "Hey there! I'm Luke, the bestest axeman on this island." He grinned goofily and swiped a thumbs up across his chest.

"I'm Akari," I simply said. No big introduction.

"Oh are you the new farmer?" he asked.

I nodded and he smiled goofily again. Luke then noticed the leaves in my hair. He reached up to pick one out of my hair.

"Hey do you know about a witch who lives in this forest?"

Luke's expression turned to a confused one, he lifted his other hand that wasn't holding his axe to scratch the back of his head. "Never heard or seeen a witch living here. But that does sound extreme!"

"Well have you ever seen a green bell around here?" I asked.

Luke looked at me blankly. I tried to describe it. "Well its shaped like a bell," I traced the outline of the shape of the bell in the air with my hands to give him and idea of what it looked like, "and its green."

"I know what a bell is!" he exclaimed with that stupid goofy smile. "But sorry no. Haven't seen one... Well... Chloe did stop by a couple days ago asking Bo is he wanted to play Kick the Bell with this new red toy she found... Does that sound like it?"

"Was it green?"

"Uh no."

"Then no," I replied.

Luke smiled again. "Well thanks anyways. I guess I'll... see you around," I awkwardly said. I started to walk away.

"Yup! See you around buddy!" he said. I rolled my eyes as I placed one foot in front of the other.

* * *

><p><strong>There was more but I'm too tired to type up the rest... soo... ya i'm turning it into two chapters. Please R&amp;R.<strong>

**-Floopy and Luke**


	5. We Got Pink Instead of Green

**I've been meaning to update this for a while but I never got around to it... till now.**

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: We Got Pink Instead of Green<span>

Akari's POV

I eventually found myself at a house surrounded by a buggy swamp. I turned to Finn. "Is this the witch's house?" He nodded and I turned to look back at the house, observing it for a minute. "Looks more like ahut to me," I said to myself. Deciding to call it a hut from that point on I walked up to the door and pulled it open.

Finn flew over to me with a concerned look on his face. "Akari you can't just barge in like this!" he exclaimed. "Its rude!"

I smiled mischeviously. "This way is easier," I replied as I walked inside. Inside the lights were on and the hut was nicely furnished. There was a bed inone corner and pink covers and near it was a yellowish dresser with a large mirror on it. There was a table near a bookshelf (much like it is in my house) and another room that i assumed was the kitchen was connected to the one I was standing in. I took one step forward and noise sounded.

"Ribbit!" It was so quiet that I thought I was hearing things. I took another step forward and it sounded again but louder.

I whipped my head around to see if anyone was following but no one was. "Finn?" I whispered softly. "Was that you?"

"Was what me?" Finn whispered back. It sounded like he was in the kitchen. Assuming it wasn't Finn I took another step toward the table and all of a sudden a frog leapt at me.

I stepped back, surprised, and raised my hands to cover my face. When nothing had taclked me I slowly lowered my hands and took a closer look at the frog.

Now this was no ordinary frog, I tell you. You're probably thinking: "_Whats unordinary about a frog? Its only green!" _But this frog was _not_ green, it was pink. And it also wore a tiny little witch's hat.

Finn and I stared in total awe and silence at the pink frog and the frog stared back at Finn, then at me. An eerie silence crept into the air and hung there, like a thick-layered blanket of fog that the wind has trouble whisking away. A tiny sound briefly parted through the fog. It was a sneeze, a mouse sneezed. The fog mended itself back together again before I unraveled its threads again.

"Well," I said to Finn. "Either I just heard a mouse sneeze or this pink thing is the witch we're looking for."

Finn flew around the frog, trying to inspect every of it. "I think both... But I'm still not convinced. Let's go ask Wizard." Without waiting for me to reply he flew over to the door and just stared at it, as if would just open magically. I followed him but before I threw open the door I looked back at the frog. Its eyes stared back at me, reflecting pools of sadness and longing, as if it were saying "Please take me with you!" Sympathy rose up inside of me.

I threw open the door and let Finn go ahead of me. Then I ran back in, grabbed the pink frog, and shoved it in my rucksack.

Finn eyed me suspiciously when I came back. "Why did you go back in?" He asked.

I quickly came up with an excuse. "I thought I saw something green so I went to go see if it was the Green Bell but it wasn't."

Finn's suspicious look slowly slid off his face, like a slow moving avalanche. He turned and started to fly away. But then all of a sudden an annoyed muffled croak emerged from the whimsy fabric of my rucksack.

Finn's head snapped back around. "What was that?"

"Me!" I quickly said. "Sorry, I burped." The frog let out another annoyed croak and I came up with a burp to cover it. _Thank you dad for teaching me how to belch! _I silently thanked my father in my mind.

Finn stared at me for a moment before holding his head in his tiny hands. He started to fly out of the forest mumbling as he went. "Why do I always get stuck with the wierd ones?" I followed him out.


End file.
